The Forgotten Power: Prologue
by Abyssalwalker
Summary: I left a sneak peak in the prologue
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Power

Prologue

Hello Ladies and Gents, Abyssalwalker here! Alright, so this will be an original story, with a few elements from other Anime and/or manga, I would like to point out that I do not own any of those elements. I do however own this story. I would really like it if you guys would leave reviews, if you must flame, then please also leave tips on how I can further better my writing technique. I shall give you a short sneak peak of the story now.

 _Mist surrounds me as I wander aimlessly down the broken brick path, I look up to see a faint glow far into the distance. "What is…that?" I ask as I trek onwards, towards the suspicious yet alluring faint glow. As I close in on it I see a shadow of a shape manifest, nonetheless I continue forward, attracted by what seemed to be in the shape of a long sword stuck in stone. 'This feels like a fairy tale' I chuckle softly to myself._

 _When I get next to the sword in the stone, I notice it doesn't look like your average blade, the Pommel and Trim of the blade were solid Gold, the hilt of the of the blade was made of Steel and the handle was covered in brown, warn out leather, the Blade was made of some sort of Steel. It couldn't have been normal Steel, it was too beautiful for that, but it looked too close to normal Steel for it to be considered any other kind. Just from looking at it you could tell it was an ancient sword._

" _I guess I'll humor myself" I say as I wrap my fingers around the handle and give a rough tug._

 _'As I suspected the sword was encased in the stone, as it didn't even budge,' I thought to myself and once again chuckled softly thinking that this was too much like an old fairy tale. 'Though in most fairy tales for a hero to succeed he needs to empty his thoughts and concentrate' I say as I close my eyes and empty my mind of thoughts, taking slow breathes. I once again wrap my fingers around the blade and give a rough tug, not really expecting thing to happen. However, I was wrong. The sword came out, with little effort at that. A bright glow surrounded the sword and I had to cover my eyes. Before I could open my eyes, a loud voice boomed inside my head._

 _"_ _ **AWAKEN MY KNIGHT!"**_

So! What'd you guys think? Please, as I said, if you must flame also leave helpful tips on how I can go about bettering myself. If you think this is good, then please say so in the reviews, the support would be great.

For those of you whom are curious, the story will follow our main protagonist whose name is Lythion Victor, a kid born into wealth, but unlike most who are, he was not a snob. He is well-mannered, and a very intelligent kid.

Oh! Forgot a very important detail, this story will be sort of like Naruto, in the sense, that it's based in a different dimension where we have all the same technology but no modern-day weapons. Anyhow, back to our protagonist. He will be about 9 when the story starts, which is the short sneak peek I showed you. There will be a few large time-skips, as I'm sure you guys don't want to read countless words of how our hero went from just being a fit and intelligent kid into one of the greatest warriors in his time. There will be some small supernatural things, the Sword Lythion will wield for example.

I think that covers just about everything, if you have any questions, leave them in the reviews or PM me. Well, Abyssalwalker signing out!

(P.S. I'll leave a description for our protagonist here)

Name: Lythion Victor

Age: 9 at the beginning 17 for the most part

Height: 5'00" at the beginning and 6'2" for the most part

Weight: 100 lb. at the beginning and 200 lb. for the most part

Hair Color: Silver, think of Akashi Seijuro's hair from Kuroko no Basketball

Eye Color: Heterochromia, with his right eye being an emerald green and his left being gold

Skin color: Pale

Build: Not overly muscular, but he is more than well defined, he has only the tiniest bit of fat to stay healthy

Personality: Think of Ciel Phantomhive, but slightly less arrogant and more laid back


	2. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Power

Chapter 1

Mist surrounds me as I wander aimlessly down the broken brick path, I look up to see a faint glow far into the distance. "What is…that?" I ask as I trek onwards, towards the suspicious yet alluring faint glow. As I close in on it I see a shadow of a shape manifest, nonetheless I continue forward, attracted by what seemed to be in the shape of a long sword stuck in stone. 'This feels like a fairy tale' I chuckle softly to myself.

When I get next to the sword in the stone, I notice it doesn't look like your average blade, the Pommel and Trim of the blade were solid Gold, the hilt of the of the blade was made of Steel and the handle was covered in brown, warn out leather, the Blade was made of some sort of Steel. It couldn't have been normal Steel, it was too beautiful for that, but it looked too close to normal Steel for it to be considered any other kind. Just from looking at it you could tell it was an ancient sword.

"I guess I'll humor myself" I say as I wrap my fingers around the handle and give a rough tug.

'As I suspected the sword was encased in the stone, as it didn't even budge,' I thought to myself and once again chuckled softly thinking that this was too much like an old fairy tale. 'Though in most fairy tales for a hero to succeed he needs to empty his thoughts and concentrate' I say as I close my eyes and empty my mind of thoughts, taking slow breathes. I once again wrap my fingers around the blade and give a rough tug, not really expecting thing to happen. However, I was wrong. The sword came out, with little effort at that. A bright glow surrounded the sword and I had to cover my eyes. Before I could open my eyes, a loud voice boomed inside my head.

" **AWAKEN MY KNIGHT!"**

As soon those words finished, I jolt awake from my slumber breathing and sweating heavily. 'What was that?' I think to myself as I slowly get up. I think look towards the window to see it was still dark, I then look toward my clock, only to widen my eyes in shock that I've only been asleep for 15 minutes. 'What an odd dream' I think before I try to make my way to the bathroom only to accidently knock my lamp off my night stand, my reflexes exceed my expectations as almost as soon as it leaves the stand my hand shoots out and catch it and places it back in its respective spot.

'What the hell?! I've never been able to move that fast' I say as I rush to my rooms bathroom. As soon as I get in the bathroom I flick the light on and close my door, I take off my clothes to look for any other differences. I gasp as I see a very defined muscular build, 'What…? I may have been fit before but my body looks like I've been working out my whole life.' I decide to wait until later to freak out about it as I turn on the shower, making sure it's the right temperature before getting in and letting the water pelt against my form.

"Just what the hell is going on?" I mumble to myself after I step out of the shower. I look towards into the mirror and see my own discolored eyes staring back at me, dreading tomorrow as it's the first day of school. I shake my head before getting dressed, and walking out of the room and getting back into my bed, and closing my eyes to let the alluring feeling of sleep take me over.

Unlike the last time I slept I didn't really dream of anything this time.

I awake and look over at my clock to see it read 6:00, I groan, knowing my maid is going to walk in 3…2...1, my door opens "Good morning young master" she says making her way over to me with a tray of food. "Today is a big day, no? So I thought it would be best to start the day off right" She says handing me the tray of food, I look down to see a fruit salad. I chuckle softly, "You're right Mia, today is indeed a big day." I say as I start to eat. After I finish eating I look over to see Mia with my clothes, I take them from her smiling. "Thank you very much Mia, you may leave" I say with a small smile, the woman named Mia nods and leaves.

I get up and start to strip I look over to the door and my eyes become dilated as I see the same sword from my dream next to the door, " **Good morning, my faithful knight."** The same voice from before booms inside of my head, "Who's there?" I ask aloud. **"Don't be foolish, you already know it's me. Your sword."** I narrow my eyes at the sword, 'A talking sword?' I say inside my head. " **That is correct!"** the sword says in a prideful tone. After I finish getting dressed I get up and walk up to the sword, 'What am I going to do with you?' I ask the sword inside my head. **"You're going to take me with you of course."** The sword replies 'How am I going to do that?! You're a sword, I can't jus-…' I cut off as the sword transforms into a pen.

'Never mind, you're a pretty special sword you know that?' I ask the sword. The sword scoffs **"My name is Skofnung, it is an honor to finally have a wielder."** I whistle 'You even have a name? Impressive' I state mockingly, before putting the pen in my pocket chuckling to myself as I walk out of my room. **"If you're going to be a pain, I'm going to nap"** Skofnung states 'Go ahead, I've got to go school anyway' I reply as I walk down the stairs of the manor. As I get to the bottom I look up to see my mother standing there "Good morning mother, is the car ready for my departure?" I ask her in a formal tone only to see her eye twitch "You know I hate it when you take a formal tone with me. Now come here and give mommy a kiss before you go." she says slightly pouting before I walk up and kiss her cheek. "Have a good day at school my boy" she says happily as I exit the building.

Hello! Abyssalwalker here! Alright that was chapter 1! Tell me what you think so far. So I've decided to change Lythion's personality a bit. He's still a bit more cocky than most people but he's also pretty kind. Well, that's all I have to say. Abyssalwalker signing out!


End file.
